Magic
by Katie Katherine
Summary: An AU to The Diamond Of The Day.
1. Chapter 1

_**Magic**_

 _ **When I was a child**_

 _ **I heard a great story**_

 _ **Of kingdoms and empires**_

 _ **And prophets of old**_

 _ **Of heroes and martyrs**_

 _ **Who died for their cause**_

 _ **And through every chapter**_

 _ **The story was told**_

 _ **Of redemption and love**_

 _ **Sometimes written in red**_

 _ **Headed right to the heart**_

 _ **Of every woman and man**_

 _ **And down through the ages**_

 _ **Again and again**_

 _ **It's the greatest story ever told**_

 _ **Straight from the pages**_

 _ **From beginning to end**_

 _ **It's the greatest story ever told**_

 _ **Wise men could never begin to explain**_

 _ **The measure of grace**_

 _ **This wondrous book holds**_

 _ **It's more than a fable**_

 _ **Or an old fairy tale**_

 _ **It's the greatest, greatest story ever told**_

 _ **Greatest Story Ever Told by: 4him**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a nice day.**

Merlin was still wounded because of the rock fall. His father was next to him. Merlin was unconscious and was very weak. Balinor smiled and put his hand on Merlin's forehead.

"Merlin." Balinor whispered. Merlin opened his eyes and looked up at Balinor. "You must stand up. You will have to fight Mordred and Morgana here. I am teleporting them here as well as those you love and care about."

Merlin nodded and stood up. Merlin was in a lot of pain and wanted to collapse but knew that he couldn't. Then Morgana came. When she saw Merlin she tempted to kill him but Merlin dodged the ball of fire. Merlin did not know that Arthur and the others were there. Morgana managed to hit merlin and Merlin flew back and hit the rock wall. He hit his right side on the wall. He got up and killed Morgana. When he did Mordred hit Merlin with the sword. Merlin gasped and killed Mordred. Merlin collapsed in pain. Gaius, Balinor, and Hunith went to him. Gaius looked at Merlin's wounds. Hunith put Merlin's head on her lap. Balinor held Merlin's hand and smiled at Merlin who was panting. Then Arthur came over.

"You're a sorcerer. Arthur asked calmly.

"It's warlock. I was born with magic." Merlin panted. Gaius looked at Merlin and sighed.

"You, Merlin, are very lucky." Gaius explained. Merlin nodded and with Hunith's help got up. Hunith helped Merlin find a more comfortable place to sit.

"Now, that you all know about Merlin. I want to show you something." Balinor said. They all sat down and Balinor casted a spell that made all the crystal come together. They watched and saw who Merlin's father was and what happened. Merlin was leaning on his mother with his head on her shoulder. He was very weak and cold. They saw when Merlin was born and what happened. They saw the first time that Merlin used magic. It showed some of what happened when Merlin was a child. One night when Merlin was 5 Hunith was reading a story.

" **Mother, what's the greatest story you ever heard?" Merlin asked.**

" **When I was a child a heard a story about people who fought for a cause. The man who told it gave me the book and taught me to read. He gave me his bible. It was about kingdoms and empires and prophets of old. It's was and is the greatest story ever told." Hunith explained.**

" **Does God love me even though I have magic?"**

" **Yes, he does. To him you are one of his children. You have to ask Jesus into your heart if you want to go to heaven. Soon you will understand."**

" **Why do I have magic?"**

" **Because God has something special planed for you in the future."**

"That is true." Hunith sighed. She looked at Merlin who began to shiver. Merlin was cold. "How do you feel, Merlin?"

"I'm so cold." Merlin shivered. Balinor came over and made a fire near Merlin. Then he made a blanket using magic and covered Merlin up. Merlin stopped shivering and calmed down a bit. Gwen saw this and knew that Merlin was a good man.

"Feel better?" Balinor softly questioned. Merlin nodded and smiled slightly.

" **If God loves me, then why am I a monster?" Merlin tearfully wondered.**

" **You are not a monster." Hunith sternly replied.**

" **But I heard a few people talking and they said that people with magic are monsters."**

" **Don't listen to them. God wants you to use magic for good. Remember yesterday, you used magic and healed an injured bird."**

" **I'll try."**

" **Good. Now go to sleep."**

They watched as Merlin grew up. By the end of the day they got when Merlin turned 18. Hunith looked at Merlin and saw that he was asleep. She put her hand on Merlin's forehead to wake him up but found that Merlin had a fever.

"Gaius, he has a fever." Hunith panicked.

TBC

 **Ok, so anything in bold letters is from Merlin's past. Anything that isn't in bold letters is the present. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Magic pt.2**_

 _ **When the king and I**_

 _ **Go walking together**_

 _ **Side by side**_

 _ **In a heavenly place**_

 _ **Unaware of time**_

 _ **In the land of forever**_

 _ **There in his kingdom of grace**_

 _ **Nobody**_

 _ **Just the king and I**_

 _ **The King and I by: 4Him**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Gaius came over and found that Hunith was right. Balinor came over and managed to wake Merlin up. Merlin was weak.

"How do you feel, Merlin?" Balinor asked softly.

"Not good. Can I have some water?" Merlin weakly rasped.

"Sure."

Balinor went and got some water. He came back and helped Merlin drink the water. When Merlin finished Balinor stood up.

"Tomorrow morning we can watch the rest. Right now let's get some sleep." Balinor explained. Balinor used magic and bedrolls and blankets appeared as well as some food. They all ate. Merlin could barely eat. Gwaine went over to Merlin and sat next to him.

"You have one cool father. When we get back to Camelot I'm taking you to the tavern." Gwaine sighed.

"No, you are not." Balinor answered sternly. Gwaine sighed sadly and left. That night as they slept Merlin had a nightmare. Merlin was sleeping close to his parents and they woke up when he started whimpering very loudly. Balinor got to Merlin first and put Merlin on his lap and started to calm him down. Merlin started thrashing and couldn't hear his father. Hunith came over with and damp cloth and put it on Merlin's forehead. Then Gaius came over. He checked Merlin's pulse. Then he put a hand on Merlin's forehead.

"His fever is very high. You need to use magic to wake him up." Gaius sighed. Balinor nodded and did. Merlin woke up and then passed out. The next morning Merlin woke up feeling better. They watched Merlin's first days in Camelot. They watched as Merlin went to Camelot and why. They saw what happened when Merlin got to Camelot. When they got to the part where Merlin was in his room Hunith hugged Merlin.

" **Merlin, sit up. Take your shirt off." Gaius sighed. Merlin did. Gaius treated Merlin's wounds slowly.**

" **You don't why I was born like this?" Merlin asked.**

" **No."**

" **I'm not a monster, am I?"**

Arthur, Gwen, and the knights gasped.

"Merlin, mate, you are no monster." Gwaine said.

"I know that now but then I wasn't sure." Merlin replied.

" **Don't ever think that." Gaius sternly ordered.**

" **Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why." Merlin begged.**

" **Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me."**

" **If you can't tell, no one can."**

 **Gaius sighed.**

When they got to the part where Merlin managed to get the guards to leave, they all laughed.

"Now, I know why the guards say strange things." Arthur laughed. He smiled at merlin and Merlin smiled back.

" **Hello, where are you?" Merlin greeted. Then a dragon came.**

" **I'm here. How small you are for such a great destiny." Killgarrah said rudely.**

" **Why? What do you mean?"**

" **Your gifts Merlin were given to you for a reason."**

" **SO there is a reason."**

" **Arthur is the once and future king who reunited the land of Albion but he faces many threats from friends and foe alike."**

"Cryptic dragon. Father, can I punch Killgarrah or something?" Merlin scoffed.

"No." Balinor answered.

" **Right but what does this have to do with me?"**

" **Everything. Without you Arthur will never succeed. Without you there will be no Albion."**

" **No. No, you've got this wrong."**

" **There is no right or wrong, only what is, and what isn't."**

" **But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand."**

Hunith slapped Merlin and Arthur looked at Merlin.

"What? You were a prat. You were so stupid." Merlin explained.

" **None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin. And none of us can escape it."**

" **No. No way. No, no. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot."**

" **Perhaps it's your destiny to change that."**

"That didn't change." Merlin chuckled.

"I'm not a prat." Arthur said.

"Yes you are." Merlin, Gwaine, and Gaius chanted. They watched Merlin's first days. When they got to when Merlin was poisoned Hunith gasped and looked at Merlin. Merlin watched what happened. When Merlin saw that he chanted in front of Gwen he looked at Gwen who was shocked.

"I didn't know I did that. Gaius says that I still do it in my sleep." Merlin said quietly. Gaius nodded. As they watched Merlin suffer and Arthur find the antidote Hunith hugged Merlin closer. When it was all over Balinor looked at Hunith and Merlin and smiled.

"Mother, you're squeezing me." Merlin breathlessly reminded.

"Don't do that again." Hunith sternly commanded as she let go of Merlin a bit. They watched what happened. Merlin cried as he watched Will die again. Hunith comforted Merlin. When they saw what happened to Freya, Merlin cried a lot. Then he started coughing.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Magic pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin coughed for several minutes. When the coughing fit subsided, Merlin cried. Arthur came over.

"You helped a cursed druid?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, because I loved her. She is the reason why I haven't fallen in love again." Merlin cried.

"Why would you love someone who was cursed?"

"God did it. When I was with her, I felt different. I felt free. I was at peace. Whenever I see her I feel peace inside of me. I still love her and I miss her with all my heart. You could never begin to understand the pain I feel inside me. My heart is broken and I'm in pain for life."

"If you hadn't released her, 5 people wouldn't have died."

"If I hadn't released her, I would never have found love at all. God had a plan. I trust God and I know that one day I will be with Freya again."

"Arthur, leave him alone. What if you were in Merlin's shoes, would you have released me? Merlin wanted to run away with her. That's how much he loved her. Would you do the same for me?" Gwen explained.

"I guess I would." Arthur sighed. Then Arthur and Gwen went back to sitting together.

"Why does Arthur have to be so blind? Can't he see that this hurt Merlin or is HE JUST LIKE HIS FATHER? Blind and foolish. If it weren't for Uther Merlin wouldn't be fatherless. If Uther had stopped hunting Balinor then Merlin would have grown up with a father and would have been happier as a child." Hunith angrily stated.

"Mother, stop it." Merlin moaned.

"Merlin found love and yet you don't even care. He only truly loved one woman and yet she died. He is only 24, and yet by then you were married. He was 19 when he fell in love. He has lost more than you know. He's made decisions that you should be grateful that you don't have to make."

"MOTHER, STOP IT!"

Hunith stopped and looked at Merlin who was furious. Everyone sat down and watched what happened after Freya died. The night after Freya died Merlin was in his room crying in a corner.

 **Merlin was in a corner curled up in a ball. Merlin was sobbing. Merlin found a knife and took his jacket off. He rolled up his sleeves and cut his right arm over and over again. When Merlin cut his arm he cut deep and made long cuts. When Merlin couldn't cut his arm anymore he cut his thighs. Finally Merlin's vision blurred. Merlin still kept cutting himself. Finally Merlin passed out. When Gaius woke up he went to wake Merlin. When he went in, he saw that Merlin was covered in blood.**

" **Merlin." Gaius gasped. He ran to Merlin's side and checked Merlin's pulse. He found that Merlin's pulse was weak and slow. Then Merlin began to regain consciousness. "Merlin, what have you done?" Merlin tried to answer but couldn't. "Can you get up?" Merlin nodded. Gaius helped Merlin get up and walk to the bed. When Merlin got in bed he fell asleep. Gaius went to work treating Merlin's wounds." He watched over Merlin and checked him. Merlin was very weak.**

Hunith looked at Merlin. She grabbed Merlin's right arm and looked at Merlin's arm. Merlin looked at the ground. There were scars on the Merlin's arm.

"Why would you do this?" Hunith questioned.

"Hunith, he was grieving." Gaius answered. They went back to watching Merlin's life. As they watched Merlin's life there were moments when they cried or laughed.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Magic pt.4**_

 _ **I hear his voice**_

 _ **Every time I hear a newborn baby cry**_

 _ **When I hear the sparrow singing**_

 _ **At the dawn of morning light**_

 _ **I hear his voice**_

 _ **When I hear the thunder echo through the sky**_

 _ **When I hear the wind come whistlin' through a forest full of pines**_

 _ **Then I know, yes, I know, t have heard the voice of God**_

 _ **The Voice of God by: 4Him**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

" **Please not you as well. I need your help! What am I going to do?! Don't pretend. I know you're listening to me." Merlin shouted.**

 **I don't need to listen to you, Merlin. You always say the same thing: 'Help me.' And yet you refuse to give anything in return. Now you will face the consequence of that decision. Camelot's end is nigh, and there's nothing you can do about it." Killgarrah said.**

" **I know I promised to free you and I will! I will! I promise!"**

" **I know longer trust your promises."**

" **I swear on my mother's life!"**

" **Careful what you say."**

" **You have to help me. Please?"**

" **Her life matters more to you than your own. This is an oath I believe you will honour."**

" **I will."**

" **It is one thing to cast a spell that puts everyone to sleep. The power to maintain it is a very different matter. It will need more than just words to break this enchantment."**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **You must eradicate the source, Merlin."**

" **Great. What is that?"**

" **Not what but who. Such spells need a vessel, a constant living presence to give them strength. The source of this pestilence is the witch, the Lady Morgana."**

" **Can't be."**

" **I have waned you about her in the past, but have failed to take heed. She is dangerous!"**

" **No."**

" **And now she has chosen to turn her back on her own."**

" **How do I stop her?"**

" **That is easy, young warlock. You must kill her."**

" **No!"**

" **The spell is woven with such power that even you are not immune. You must act now before it is too late. If you do not, then Camelot will fall and Arthur will die, and the future you were destined to share will die with you."**

They watched what Merlin did. When they saw Merlin poison Morgana, Arthur stood up and looked at Merlin.

"Why didn't you help her? You could have told her that you had magic but instead you hide it from her. You betrayed her. If you had helped her she wouldn't be dead." Arthur shouted angrily.

"You think I don't know that? I live with it every day of my life. Do you know how much it hurt me to do that? I wanted to die when I saw her look at me knowing that I betrayed her. I wanted to commit suicide just so that I didn't feel the guilt. I have more guilt inside of me then you will ever know." Merlin yelled tearfully. Balinor put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and Merlin calmed down.

"Arthur, none of us can escape destiny. If Merlin could have helped her he would have but he couldn't and you know why." Balinor calmly explained. The Leon stood up.

"Sire, when I was with the druids they told me of Emrys and Morgana. Merlin was her destiny and doom. He was supposed to kill her. She made her choice. She paid the consequences. Do not make Merlin responsible for something he did or didn't do." Leon gently sighed. They all sat down. Merlin looked at Hunith and Balinor.

"I guess I'm dead. Arthur will never want to be my friend." Merlin cried.

"He'll come around and if he doesn't you can hit him or insult him like you always do." Balinor answered.

"Balinor!" Hunith gasped. The 3 chuckled. Arthur heard and angrily looked at the 3. Gwaine had heard and began to laugh. Arthur scowled at Gwaine. When they saw Merlin release the dragon, Arthur gave Merlin a death glare. As they watched the events unfold they were upset with Merlin. As they watched Merlin pack they knew Gaius was hiding something.

" **Who were the dragonlords?" Merlin asked. "Gaius?"**

" **There were once men who could talk to the dragons, tame them." Gaius replied.**

" **What happened to them?"**

" **Uther believed that the art of the dragonlord was too close to magic. So he had them all rounded up and slaughtered."**

" **But one survived? How did you know?"**

" **I helped him escape."**

" **Gaius."**

" **Merlin, you never heard the name Balinor?"**

" **No."**

" **Your mother never mentioned him?"**

" **My mother?"**

" **She took him in."**

" **She stood up against Uther?"**

" **Yes."**

" **She was brave."**

" **Yes. When Uther discovered where Balinor was, he sent knights to Ealdor to hunt him down. He was forced to flee."**

" **Why didn't my mother tell me any of this?"**

" **Merlin, I promised her that I wouldn't speak of these things."**

" **Of what?"**

" **I've always treated you as my son but that is not what you are. The man you are going to look for is your father."**

" **My father!"**

" **Yes."**

" **He was a dragonlord? Why didn't anyone tell me?"**

" **I wanted to but your mother feared it was too dangerous."**

" **I had a right to know."**

" **I wanted to."**

" **No, I had a right to know."**

"I did have a right to know." Merlin whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry." Hunith sighed. Gwaine looked at Merlin and sighed. As they watched the events Balinor sat on one side of Hunith and put an arm around her. Hunith hugged Merlin closer and rubbed his cheek. Balinor ticked the back of Merlin's neck. Merlin laughed quietly and looked at his father and smiled. As they watched Merlin see his father's death they all felt sad for Merlin and Hunith. Both Hunith and Merlin cried as they saw Balinor die. When they saw Merlin command the dragon they all were surprised.

"When I commanded the dragon not only did I feel father with me but I felt God. I heard his voice around me." Merlin said softly. As they watched Merlin handle his emotions it hurt them. When Hunith saw Merlin get hit by a serket she squeezed Merlin tight. When she saw that merlin was struggling to breath she let go. As they watched Killgarrah take merlin away they were shocked. They watched as Merlin laid on his side fighting for his life.

 **Merlin had a very high fever and was having nightmares**.

" **No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. So sorry." Merlin cried feverishly. Killgarrah breathed onto Merlin gently and Merlin calmed down. Merlin was very weak and tired. He moaned and groaned in his sleep and sometimes whimpered. He had a seizure and Killgarrah watched Merlin carefully. When it was over Merlin stopped breathing. Killgarrah gently breathed onto Merlin and he started to cough. When Merlin stopped coughing he opened his eyes slightly and then went to sleep.**

Percival looked at Merlin who was almost asleep. He knew that Merlin was a good man.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Magic pt.5**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

They watched the events that followed.

 **When Gwen went to Arthur's chambers and saw that Arthur had donkey ears she gasped.**

Everyone but Arthur laughed. Merlin laughed but it turned into a coughing fit and Gaius went to Merlin and checked him over.

"The dust and dirt from the rock fall must have gotten into him and know his body's trying to get it out. It's nothing. He's weak but strong." Gaius assured.

"I'm right here." Merlin sighed.

"It's also making him moody." Balinor scoffed. Gaius left the 3 went to back to his seat. They watched what happened to Arthur and his …donkey ears.

" **Arthur's a donkey?" Merlin asked.**

" **He has the ears of a donkey. And the voice. He—he's braying." Gwen answered.**

" **He's… braying."**

 **Merlin burst out laughing.**

Arthur looked at Merlin who was trying not to laugh but failed. His eyes turned gold and everyone started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Arthur questioned. Gwaine pointed to Arthur's head and Arthur realized what Merlin did. Merlin's eyes turned old again and when Arthur tried to speak instead of talking he was braying. Arthur had donkey ears again. Finally Merlin reversed it. Arthur went to Merlin and pulled Merlin's hair.

"Ow, Arthur stop. Ow." Merlin painfully yelled. Finally Arthur let go and went back to his seat. Merlin looked at his parents and they sighed and gave him a look that said 'You deserve it.' Merlin growled under his breath and pulled the blankets over his shoulders and leaning on Hunith again.

" **It's not funny, Merlin"**

" **No. No, no, of course not. Arthur with the ears of a donkey, what's so funny about that?"**

 **He laughs again.**

" **He just looked so pitiful. I've never seen Arthur look like that."**

 **Merlin laughs again.**

Arthur glares at Merlin and saw that Merlin looked confused. Gaius looked at Merlin and saw what Arthur saw. He went to Merlin and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"What is it?" Gaius asked quietly.

"I feel weird. I feel as though I'm not me but I am." Merlin replied.

"What is it, Gaius?" Hunith wondered.

"It's his magic. Now that he has it again he has to learn to control it again but because he has more power it's causing him to get sick. It'll happen once a year." Balinor explained. Gaius went back to his seat and Hunith and Balinor looked after Merlin more. They watched what happened. When they saw that Leon had boils they looked at Leon.

"That's what the worst thing ever." Leon said. They watched what happened. When they saw what Merlin saw in the crystal cave, Merlin turned away.

"I hate the crystals. It hurts to look into them." Merlin winced at the memory.

"It'll always hurt." Balinor answered quietly. Hunith feel so upset that Merlin had to go through that. They watched how Merlin reacted and knew that he had to carry a burden. As they watched Merlin have to carry the burden Merlin got weaker and was tired. When grettir mentioned magic, courage, and strength, Arthur and Gwaine realized something.

"You're magic!" They both shouted causing Merlin to jump.

"Boys, he was almost asleep. He sick and tired. Now be quiet." Hunith quietly ordered. Gwaine and Arthur turned around and were quiet. Gwaine tapped Arthur's shoulder and Arthur looked at.

"Arthur, we have one thing in common and that is, we have sisters that are evil, old, toads." Gwaine whispered. Arthur laughed quietly. When they saw Merlin do an aging spell they gasped. Arthur angrily looked at Merlin.

"You killed my father." Arthur yelled. Merlin jumped.

"Arthur, he didn't mean to. Morgana had Agravaine put an enchanted necklace around Uther's neck. Any healing spell will be reversed." Gaius sternly explained. Merlin was very weak and tired and couldn't breathe very well.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Magic pt.6**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

He tried to breathe deeply but it didn't help. He tried to tell his mother but then had a seizure.

"Merlin!" Hunith gasped Balinor and Gaius laid Merlin down and pulled the blankets off making sure that Merlin had space as he convulsed. Merlin started gagging half way through.

"Put him on his side. If we don't he'll choke." Gaius ordered. Balinor put Merlin on his side. Merlin vomited whatever he could as he convulsed. When it was over Hunith came over with the blankets. She wrapped Merlin up and kissed his forehead. She found a pillow and put it under Merlin's head. Merlin was very pale.

"Why is he so pale?" Hunith asked. She found Merlin's hands and held it. "His hand is so cold. I can barely feel any warmth." Balinor touched Merlin's hand and looked at Gaius.

"She's right. I think he's in shock." Balinor replied. They put some blankets under Merlin's legs. Merlin's lips were blue. They did all they could to warm Merlin up. Several minutes later Merlin was warmed up and was starting to wake up. When he woke up he tried to sit up but was dizzy.

"Don't get up. You had a seizure and because of it you went into shock. You need to take an easy." Hunith quietly said. Merlin nodded and tried to relax. They all ate lunch and then went back to watching Merlin's life. They watched as Merlin was hit by a doracha. When Merlin got hit Hunith looked at merlin who had his head on her shoulder. Merlin had his eyes closed. They watched what happened to Merlin.

"I'm so glad that you are alive." Hunith whispered.

"Me too." Merlin answered and hugged his mother just as they saw Lancelot walk through the veil. Merlin couldn't bare to look. He cried. Hunith held him. They watched Merlin's decisions and choices. When they saw Merlin release Aithusa, Arthur went to Merlin again.

"Now I see how Morgana had a dragon. Why did you release that dragon?" Arthur shouted. Merlin was startled and when he looked at Arthur, Arthur saw something that he had never seen before.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**Magic pt.7**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a god day. I would like to thank riddles and secrets for once again being my support. If not for her encouragement I would be a devoted to writing stories and posting a chapter every day.**

Merlin's has looked old and looked like something you would see in an old or wise person's eyes. You looked sad and you could tell he had regret.

"It's my duty as the last dragonlord. I will not abandon my kind. Aithusa was and is young. Would you expect a 3 year old to know right from wrong?" Merlin answered.

"No but that's different." Arthur replied.

"Is it? I don't have any children so Aithusa is the closest thing I have to a child. A father always protects their kids. I just guess that I wasn't a very good father. I should have watched over her. She's crippled and can't speak. It's scared me and pained me to see her like that. When the sarram died I was grateful. It meant that Aithusa was safe from one thug."

"Merlin did what any father would do, Sire. You know that." Leon defended.

"Whose side are you on?" Arthur asked angrily.

"No ones."

"Arthur. Balinor and Uther died protecting their kids. Merlin would do the same." Gwen sighed. Arthur sat down next to Gwen and merlin had to fight the tears that wanted to come down. They watched what Merlin did. When they saw Merlin get hit with a mace all but Arthur and Merlin gasped.

 **Arthur ran to Merlin's side. He rolled Merlin over and saw that blood was covering part of Merlin's red shirt. There was a lot of blood covering Merlin's shirt. He looked at the wound and saw that it was severe. He saw that Merlin was still conscious.**

" **Merlin, stay with me. You need to stay awake. Can you tell me how you feel?" Arthur panicked.**

" **Weak." Merlin rasped weakly.**

" **Where does it hurt the most?"**

" **Near my heart. Just above it."**

 **Arthur saw that Merlin's clavicle was broken and that a few of Merlin's ribs were broken.**

" **You have some broken ribs and I think your collarbone is broken. We need to get you somewhere safe. Can you walk?" Arthur sighed.**

" **Maybe." Merlin answered painfully. Arthur helped Merlin get up half carried Merlin. Merlin paled by the minute. Arthur knew that Merlin needed help.**

Hunith looked at Merlin and saw that Merlin was paler than ever. Merlin almost looked like a ghost.

"Your son is much too pale." Hunith whispered sadly in Balinor's ear. Balinor looked at Merlin and saw that Hunith was right.

"Would you mind if he leaned on me, now?" Balinor questioned.

"Sure."

Merlin was mostly asleep on Hunith's shoulder. Balinor careful grabbed Merlin and Merlin woke up.

"Merlin, I know you're tired but you need to lean on me now. Your mother is tired." Balinor whispered softly. Merlin nodded and leaned on his father. He was shivering a bit. Balinor realized this and covered Merlin up. Merlin curled up next to his father with his head on Balinor's right shoulder. Hunith leaned on Balinor and watched what her son did. Merlin fell asleep quickly. Merlin started to gain some color in his face but not a lot. They watched as Merlin was constantly knocked unconscious or had to make a hard decision. When they saw Gwen become queen they stopped. They ate dinner and went to sleep. Hunith and Balinor were watching Merlin sleep.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Magic pt.8**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. There may only be able several more chapters before I finish this story. So enjoy.**

"He's lost so much." Hunith whispered.

"I know. There's something he doesn't know. I not dead any more. His magic is so powerful that brought me back." Balinor answered.

"That's great. It means he can get to know what it's like to have a father again."

"I know."

They watched as Merlin slept. They eventually fell asleep. The next morning they all woke up and ate breakfast. They watched what happened to Merlin.

 **One winter there was a plague. Lots of people were ill. Merlin had to spend all day working for Arthur and then helped Gaius at night. Merlin had to use his magic to keep him going. When Merlin was given free time, he spent it trying to figure out what the plague was. Merlin hadn't slept in over 3 weeks. His magic was failing. One day Merlin was in his room when he felt sick. He found a bucket and vomited in it. Merlin took his shirt off and saw red rashes. He realized that he had a fever and he felt so cold. He had aches and pains all over. One night Merlin was helping Gaius when Arthur came in to the hospital. Gaius and Arthur were talking when Merlin felt weak and almost collapsed. He groaned and didn't know that Gaius and Arthur heard. Gaius came over and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder.**

" **Merlin, you should get some rest." Gaius ordered.**

" **No, I'm fine." Merlin replied breathlessly. Merlin moved away from the table and started to sway on his feet before he collapsed. Arthur managed to catch Merlin before he hit the ground. Arthur carried Merlin to one of the bed and Gaius checked Merlin over.**

" **How is he?" Arthur questioned.**

" **He's sick. He has the plague. He's also very exhausted. He collapsed from exhaustion. He's very weak and I fear he won't make it through the night. He most likely has had the plague for about a week." Gaius explained. Arthur collapsed onto the chair. "Sire, I am very close to finding a cure. I won't let him die." Arthur nodded. Gaius went to work finding a cure. As the night went on Merlin got much worse. It was almost dawn when Gaius had found and made the cure. Merlin was about to draw his last breath. The sickness was very deep in Merlin. Merlin was starting to regain consciousness. "Arthur, hold his nose." Arthur did. Merlin drank the medicine and then his breathing got better.**

" **How is he?"**

" **He'll make a full recover. He'll need a lot of rest and time."**

" **He can take all the time he needs."**

 **SO Merlin started to recover. It was a long process. Merlin couldn't get out of bed for a couple weeks.**

They watched what happened after that. Balinor looked at Merlin who was in his arms. He knew that Merlin was very strong. He knew that no matter what he would protect Merlin.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_**Magic pt.9**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Arthur started to come around but was still mad at Merlin for somethings. They watched as Merlin and Arthur went to Ismere.

 **Merlin and Arthur were freezing in the cold. It was snowing again. Arthur was taking the first watch. Merlin was trying to sleep. He finally fell asleep. Arthur started to get concerned about Merlin. He knew that a few minutes ago Merlin was shivering and he was breathing a lot but now he was barely breathing. He looked at Merlin who was near the small fire. They had found shelter in a small cave. He went to Merlin and saw that Merlin's lips were tinted with blue. Merlin was very pale. Arthur tried to wake Merlin up. Merlin began to moan but didn't wake up. Arthur made the fire bigger and tried to warm Merlin up. It took a while but finally Merlin woke up. He was shivering violently.**

" **Arthur?" Merlin shivered. Arthur went to Merlin's side and Merlin tried to sit up.**

" **No, Merlin. Don't sit up. You were having hypothermia. You may be getting better but you're still very cold. How do you feel?" Arthur calmly said.**

" **Tired. I want to sleep."**

" **Don't fall asleep. You know what Gaius said."**

" **You said that I was getting better."**

" **You are but you could still easily die. I managed to find a man who had some food. He gave us some. Do you want any?"**

 **Merlin nodded. Arthur went to the fire and got a bowl of soup. He helped Merlin eat. When Merlin had eaten everything in the bowl he tried to go to sleep.**

" **Merlin, don't fall asleep just yet." Arthur ordered.**

" **I'm so tired." Merlin complained. Then Arthur came over with some water. He helped Merlin drink some. "Can I get some sleep now?"**

" **Yeah."**

 **Merlin fell asleep quickly.**

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other. Hunith saw that Merlin was upset. They continued to watch what happened. They watched as Merlin protected Arthur from Uther.

" **Get away from him, Uther. You've caused enough harm. You don't belong here. You must return to the other world." Merlin angrily said.**

" **This is my kingdom. You think you can drag it. You are nothing but a serving boy." Uther replied.**

" **I am much more than that."**

 **Uther used magic but Merlin stopped the bench with his magic.**

" **You have magic." Uther gasped.**

" **I was born with it." Merlin tearfully answered.**

" **I made you Arthur's servant. You are a sorcerer."**

" **Even while you were king there was magic at the heart of Camelot."**

" **I will not allow you and your kind to poison my kingdom."**

" **You're wrong. You're wrong about so much. Arthur's a much better king than you ever were."**

 **Uther shouted and Merlin used magic.**

"That's what my father was trying to tell me." Arthur realized.

"Yes. It is." Merlin answered quietly. Arthur started to realize that merlin was always there no matter what.

TBC

 **Is Arthur starting to come around or is he as stubborn as his father?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Magic pt.10**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

They saw how Merlin helped Mithian.

 **AS Merlin was unconscious Gaius and Gwaine talked.**

" **I don't think he tripped. I think someone used magic and he hit his head on a tree." Gwaine sighed.**

" **You're right. Merlin has been very suspicious about Hilda. He said that something's not right between Hilda and Mithian." Gaius answered.**

" **Do you think Hilda did this?"**

" **Only Merlin can tell us."**

 **Merlin got paler and colder.**

Balinor hugged Merlin. Merlin began to shiver violently. Balinor looked at Merlin who looked at him.

"I'm just cold." Merlin said.

"You do have a fever. Try to sleep." Balinor replied. Merlin groaned and then went into a coughing fit. It was very bad. When it was over Merlin pushed his father away and vomited on the ground. As Merlin was vomiting Balinor wrapped an arm around Merlin's torso in case he passed out. Between each heave Merlin coughed.

"Breathe, Merlin." Balinor ordered softly. When Merlin stopped vomiting he started to breathe in deeply but then had a seizure. Balinor put Merlin on the floor and moved everything away from Merlin. After several minutes of convulsing Merlin went still. Gaius checked Merlin's pulse and breathing.

"He'll be fine." Gaius said happily. Merlin woke up a several minutes later. Merlin was weak but was still able to sit up and lean against someone. They watched as Merlin managed to defeat Morgana. They watched as Merlin had to make a very hard choice.

 **When Merlin saw that Mordred was alive. He went to his room. He punched the wall till his knuckles were bleeding and were fractured. Gaius heard Merlin punching the wall. He grabbed some bandages and other stuff and went into Merlin's room. Merlin had his hands on the wall and he was still angry. His right hand was bleeding. Merlin was breathing heavily. Merlin's anger came back and he punched the wall again. Gaius went to Merlin and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin stiffened.**

" **Merlin, punching the wall won't help you save Arthur." Gaius sternly explained. Merlin calmed down and went to his bed and sat down. Gaius sat down next to Merlin and treated Merlin's hand. When he finished Merlin looked at the wall.**

" **I was wrong. Now, I have to hide for the rest of my life. It'll take a miracle if Arthur lives." Merlin tearfully sighed.**

" **You can do it. You have done things that I would never do or have done. You can do it."**

" **I'm not sure I can."**

" **You can."**

" **You know I can't."**

" **No, you are wrong. I know you can but you think you can't. Don't let your doubt get to you."**

 **Gaius left Merlin.**

"Guess what Merlin. Mordred's dead and I'm alive." Arthur pointed out. Merlin smiled slightly.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_**Magic pt.11**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

It had been one of the few times that Merlin had smiled. Hunith went over to Merlin. Balinor used magic on spot were merlin vomited. The vomit disappeared. Hunith sat down and kissed Merlin's forehead. They all watched as Merlin and the knights went to save Gwen.

 **After everyone had fallen back to sleep after Leon and Percival had a vision, Merlin felt something strange. He got up and walked into the woods. He heard something and went in that direction. He felt a sharp pain in his leg. He screamed as loud as he could and looked down. He saw a snake and moved away. He sat down on the ground and looked at his leg. He saw 2 puncture wounds. Arthur and the knights came running to Merlin.**

" **Merlin, what happened?" Arthur asked.**

" **I got bitten by a venomous snake. I heard something and came to see what it was. I got bitten by a snake. I need help getting to camp. When I get there I'll need my bag." Merlin painfully panted. Arthur carried Merlin back to camp. Gwaine got merlin's bag. Merlin vomited on himself. "Gwaine, you will see a small book find it." Gwaine found the book. "You'll find that in it, it'll tell you what to do about snake bites." Gwaine looked in the book and found it. He began to do what the book said. Merlin kept calm and tried to stay awake. He had a high fever and was nauseous. Half an hour later Merlin began to convulse. Finally, Gwaine finished making an antidote. He did what the book said. Merlin began to recover. He was very weak. Gwaine went to the others.**

" **How is he?" Arthur questioned.**

" **He's weak. He's resting right now. He'll need to rest for a while." Gwaine answered. So Merlin rested. His magic destroyed any venom in him.**

"That was so painful. Luckily my magic helped keep me alive." Merlin said.

"So I did all that work for nothing?" Gwaine wondered teasingly.

"No. My magic wouldn't have been able to get rid of all of it."

"Nice to know I did something right."

"Yeah with the help of a book."

They watched what happened. When Elyan died Merlin felt slightly guilty.

"If anyone says that Elyan's death didn't hurt me as much then you must be an idiot because I almost went into shock." Merlin explained. They watched as an evil Gwen helped Morgana.

 **When Merlin got back into the cell he collapsed on the bed. He used his jacket as a blanket and went to sleep. Merlin had a nightmare and woke up screaming. A guard came to his cell.**

" **What's your problem?" The guard rudely asked.**

" **Nothing. Just a nightmare. Happens all the time." Merlin replied sleepily.**

" **Well next time try not to wake the dead."**

" **Can I have some water?"**

" **You don't deserve it."**

" **Please?"**

" **No. Now shut up."**

 **Then Percival came.**

" **Is there a problem here?" Percival questioned sternly.**

" **I had a nightmare and he came to me and started being rude. I asked for some water and he said no." Merlin explained.**

" **You're dismissed."**

 **The guard left. Percival got Merlin a cup of water and went into the cell and gave Merlin the water.**

" **Merlin, I know you didn't try to kill Arthur." Percival quietly sighed.**

" **Thanks." Merlin replied. Percival left and Merlin got some sleep.**

"Why is it that Percival is the only knight who admitted that he knew that I didn't try to kill Arthur?" Merlin wondered angrily making Leon and Gwaine feeling guilty in the process.

"Sorry." Gwaine and Leon mumbled.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_**Magic pt.12**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. You may have realized that I have a part from almost every episode in season 5. The reason for that is because season 5 is my favorite and I find it easier to write because Uther and Agravaine are dead. So if you wanted to know why now you know.**

Merlin felt very thirsty. His throat was dry. He looked at his mother who was on his left side.

"Mother, can I have some water?" Merlin croaked weakly.

"Sure." Hunith answered. She got Merlin a cup of water and gave it to Merlin. They watched what happened to Merlin.

 **Merlin was in the woods dying. It was night, Merlin woke up feeling very weak. He looked around and saw that it was night. He tried to get up but was in too much pain. He cried in pain. All he wanted to do was wake up and find himself in bed in his room but he knew that this was no dream. He felt so cold that he wanted to curl up in a ball. He shivered weakly. He heard something and lifted his head but felt so weak. His head hurt a lot. He didn't know what was going on and passed out. He had a horrible nightmare. He started crying. He woke up several minutes later only to see that he was still in the woods. That when he had a coughing fit. Merlin coughed for several minutes. When it was over he vomited. When it was over Merlin went to sleep feeling weaker.**

"That was so painful. I wanted to die. In my head I was praying that someone would find me and take the pain away." Merlin explained. They watched what happened to Merlin.

 **When the whole ordeal was over Merlin and Gaius were walking home. When they got to the door Merlin collapsed. Gaius kneeled next to Merlin.**

" **Merlin, what's wrong?" Gaius asked.**

" **My leg. I injured it when I was in the valley of the fallen kings." Merlin groaned painfully. Gaius helped Merlin into their chambers. Merlin sat down on the bed and laid down. Gaius lifted the right pant leg and saw the bandage. Merlin gasped when Gaius took it off and looked at it.**

" **Merlin, it's infected. I have to cut the infection out before it spreads. You will need to rest." Gaius explained.**

" **Just do it." Merlin panted. Gaius found a clean knife and grabbed some other things that he would need. Gaius tried to give Merlin a sleeping draft but Merlin wouldn't take it. When Gaius cut the infection out, Merlin screamed as loud as he could. When Gaius finished cutting, Merlin was very sweaty. Gaius treated Merlin's leg and Merlin passed out. When Merlin woke up he got up and went to work.**

They watched what Merlin had to do. Merlin got weaker. They watched what happened as they saved Gwen.

 **When Mordred got to Merlin and Arthur, he managed to move the rock off Arthur's arm. When they got the rock off Arthur's arm they went to Merlin who was unconscious. They saw that on the right side of Merlin's head there was a gash. Merlin began to wake up. Mordred looked at the gash to make sure it wasn't serious. Merlin opened his eyes and weakly looked around.**

" **What happened?" Merlin questioned weakly.**

" **You fell and hit your head. You have a gash but it's not too serious. We'd better treat it before getting out of here though. Stay still." Mordred explained. Mordred treated the gash on Merlin's head. When they finished, they got out.**

They watched what happened. When they saw Merlin as the Dolma they laughed. Merlin was embarrassed.

"Blame Gaius." Merlin groaned.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_**Magic pt.13**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

They watched as Gwen and Arthur were happily reunited. They watched as Finna helped Merlin. When merlin got wounded Hunith squeezed Merlin's hand.

 **Merlin and Finna walked away from where Merlin got wounded. When the tower was in site, Finna helped Merlin sit down against a tree.**

" **I need to see how bad the wound is." Finna sighed. Merlin nodded. He lifted his shirt till it was above the wound. Finna touched the wound and Merlin gasped in pain. When Finna was done Merlin put his shirt down and weakly looked around.**

" **How bad?" Merlin croaked.**

" **It's deep. It looks like it almost hit something. I can't heal you."**

" **Ok."**

" **I'm going to see if the tower is safe. Try to stay awake."**

" **Ok."**

 **Finna left Merlin and Merlin sat against the tree panting as waves of pain coursed through him. He wanted to sleep but knew he couldn't. Merlin put his hand on the wound and tried to stop the bleeding. He tried to use his magic and heal the wound but instead of it healing the wound it caused a lot of pain for Merlin. Merlin whimpered loudly as the pain got worse. Tears ran down his cheeks. Then Finna came.**

They all watched as merlin suffered from the wound.

"Killgarrah sort of healed me. I still had the wound but it wasn't bleeding." Merlin explained. They watched what Merlin did before passing out. They watched as Killgarrah healed Merlin **.**

 **Merlin laid on the ground shivering and moaning. Killgarrah breathed on Merlin and Merlin started to calm down and relax. Merlin stopped thrashing and went into a peaceful sleep. It wasn't till mid- morning that Merlin woke up.**

They watched as Merlin and Killgarrah talked.

"10." Arthur blurted.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"You lost 10 people and yet you couldn't even let your emotions out because of me."

"Name them."

"Will, Freya, Balinor, Lancelot, Elyan, Daegal, Alator, Finna, Killgarrah, and Morgana."

"That's some of them."

"Name the rest."

"Matthew, Tom, and Uther. I know what you're thinking but Uther was your father that's why I wouldn't harm him. I almost lost my mother, Gaius, Gwen, Aithusa, Gwaine, Leon, Mithian, Sefa, and Percival because of destiny. I lost almost all of you because of destiny."

They watched what happened. They watched as Gaius helped Merlin bandaged his wound. They watched as Merlin was emotionally upset. They watched as Merlin tried to stop Mordred.

 **Merlin was angry that he couldn't stop Mordred. He was in his room trying to sleep but couldn't. He was so angry at himself and got up. He went to a wall and punched the wall. For several minutes Merlin punched the wall again and again. Gaius heard it and came in. He saw that Merlin's anger issues were getting the better of him so he went to get some warm water and things that he needed. He went in and put the stuff down. He went to Merlin and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and Merlin stopped. Merlin sat down on his bed and watched as Gaius cleaned his hand and bandaged it.**

" **You need to stop this. You're going to hurt yourself." Gaius sighed. Merlin just watched.**

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_**Magic pt.14**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This chapter and on do not really talk about Merlin's past. There will be no bold parts.**

When it was finished, they ate lunch. Merlin tried to eat but was too worried to eat.

"Merlin, you must eat." Hunith ordered.

"Mother, I can't. I'm just worried about the future." Merlin whispered.

"You're sick enough as it is. If you don't eat you're going to get worse."

"Maybe later."

When they finished, Balinor went to Merlin and Hunith.

"Now that you have seen what Merlin has done, you must talk about your decision. Merlin and Hunith will be near the entrance to the cave." Balinor explained. Balinor helped Merlin up and half- carried Merlin over to the entrance. He helped Merlin lie down and then Hunith came over and covered him up. Balinor went to a different part of a cave.

"I don't know about you guys but I think Merlin has suffered too much. When I was 24 I had only lost a few people whereas him; he's lost 10 people. I accept him for who he is. Seeing what he went through as a child made me realize that I had it luck. He didn't get to grow up like the rest of us." Gwaine explained sternly.

"Merlin has been way too loyal. He could have killed us all but he didn't. He nearly died several times and yet he still protects us. He lost his father, his best friends, and the woman he loved. I think he has suffered enough and shouldn't have to suffer anymore. All he needs is a friends like Lancelot to understand him. Since we are his friends maybe we should try to understand like Lancelot did." Leon answered.

"I agree with Leon and Gwaine." Percival sighed.

"I know. When we get to Camelot I'm going to make him court warlock and I'm going to lift the ban on magic. Merlin doesn't deserve to die or suffer any more than he has." Arthur agreed.

"You're right about that." Someone says. They looked behind them and saw Freya. "He has suffered a lot and not a lot of people understand."

They all talked. When they finished they went to Merlin and Hunith. Merlin was on his side moaning and groaning. Hunith sat next to him. She was wiping his forehead. Balinor came over and took a look at Merlin.

"He just started doing this. He kept saying that it hurts." Hunith tearfully said. Balinor rolled merlin unto his back and looked at him.

"Merlin, can you tell me where it hurts?" Balinor questioned quietly. Merlin pointed to where his appendix was. Balinor lifted Merlin's shirt and gently pressed where Merlin was pointing. Merlin gasped. There was a black and blue bruise. "He has appendicitis."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_**Magic pt. 15**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"How long does he have?" Hunith asked.

"A day at best. We must get him to Camelot. It'll take us half a day to get to Camelot. We had better get started." Balinor answered. Balinor found a few blankets and wrapped Merlin up. Merlin hissed and groaned a lot. Balinor rubbed Merlin's flush cheek and Merlin calmed down. "Go to sleep, Merlin. Everything will be fine." Merlin nodded and tried to fall asleep. Merlin was weak. Balinor picked Merlin up and carried him. Merlin yelled in pain. Freya went to Merlin and kissed him.

"Freya?" Merlin whimpered.

"Yeah, it's me." Freya whispered.

Merlin smiled weakly. They all left. They walked through the woods and managed to get to Camelot by night. When they got to Camelot they went to Gaius' chamber. Balinor put Merlin on the table and took the blankets off. He then took Merlin's shirt off.

"I need all of you guys to leave. I will need Balinor's help." Gaius ordered. SO everyone but Balinor left. As Gaius got what he needed, Balinor stayed with Merlin. He grabbed a vial of pain medicine. He gave Merlin the pain medicine.

"I'm so scared." Merlin cried.

"I know. I will be with you at all times." Balinor encouraged. Merlin cried and looked up at his father. Balinor held Merlin's hand. Then Gaius came over. They went to work treating Merlin.

"We can't give him anything to help him sleep or it'll cause problems." Gaius sighed. Balinor nodded. Balinor used a spell so that Merlin couldn't move. As Gaius cut into Merlin's skin, Merlin screamed as loud as he could. Balinor held his hand and tried to calm him down but Merlin was in too much pain. As Gaius worked Merlin screamed and screamed in pain. When Gaius finished cutting the appendix out, Merlin had stopped screaming. He looked at his father and Merlin cried. Balinor shushed him. Then when Gaius finished stitching the wound Merlin passed out from blood loss.

TBC

 **I know this chapter is short but I couldn't think straight.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Magic pt. 16**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"What happened? Why did he pass out?" Balinor asked tearfully.

"He lost a lot of blood. His body is weak. He may be fine. I need your help treating the rest of the wounds." Gaius explained. Balinor nodded. He kissed Merlin's forehead. Gaius handed Balinor a wet cloth. "Can you clean his wounds?"

Balinor nodded and did. Balinor was cleaning a gash on Merlin's forehead when Merlin woke up again. Merlin looked up at Balinor and Balinor smiled.

"How do you feel?" Balinor questioned sadly.

"Weak." Merlin hoarsely croaked.

"It'll be ok."

Merlin nodded. Gaius came over and checked Merlin's fever.

"His fever is worse." Gaius sighed.

"Will it kill him?" Balinor whispered so that Merlin couldn't hear.

"I don't know. He's strong. Would his magic cause this?"

"Yes. Thing is if it is his magic the fever will get worse and he could die. He's too weak."

"I know. Is there a way to help him survive?"

"I don't know. There may be a way but only Merlin can do it."

"What is it?"

"He has to cause himself to convulse. His magic will try to help him. Thing is it can only be done once."

"You're hiding something."

"If he gets addicted to a drug it'll slow his magic down. I don't want him to get addicted to a drug. I don't want him to have to go through withdrawal."

"If he does the spell and have a convulsion, it could cause internal bleeding. He can't get sick and he also can't have a seizure in his position. He can get addicted to drugs easily because of his magic. You know that he has been addicted to a drug before. He can handle it. If it helps for until the injuries pass then that's better than him dying."

"Seeing him go through that hurt me deep. I don't want to see him go through that again."

"He'll have you, Hunith, and Freya to help. He can do it. He's very strong"

"Let Merlin decide."

So they went to Merlin who was very weak. They told Merlin about his 3 choices.

"How long will I be on the drug?" Merlin asked softly.

"For a few months. You will have to take it every 6 hours. It'll take little time to get addicted. You'll need to tell us if you have any symptoms." Gaius explained.

"I'll do it."

"Merlin, if you do this, it'll cause you to suffer again like you did a few months before going to Ismere." Balinor replied.

"Father, I can handle it."

"Ok."

So Gaius found a drug that Merlin could take that would not be deadly. He gave Merlin the drug. Then Balinor and Gaius treated all of Merlin's wounds. Merlin was almost asleep when they finished. Balinor gently shook Merlin. Merlin opened his eyes and moaned sleepily.

"I'm tired." Merlin moaned.

"I know but I have to carry you to bed." Balinor sighed gently. Merlin nodded and Balinor picked Merlin up and carried him to bed. He put Merlin on the bed and covered him with blankets. He saw that on Merlin's desk there was a wooden dragon. "You still have this."

"It was all I had that reminded me of you."

"Now, I'm here and will help you."

"I know."

"You know this used to be my room."

"Really?"

"Yep. I remember coming in here and reading books about magic. You're tired. You must rest."

"Idon'twanttosleep."

"You must."

Merlin fell asleep. Gaius went out to see the others.

"How is he?" Hunith questioned tearfully.

"He might be fine. I want to talk to you and Freya alone." Gaius answered sadly.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_**Magic pt. 17**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This story is taking longer than I thought it would. Hope you like it.**

Freya and Hunith went with Gaius into the main chamber. When Gaius closed the door he sat down.

"Merlin's magic is causing him to be very sick. The sickness was killing him. Merlin had 3 choices. He could either try to recover from the injuries while fighting the sickness which would kill him, he could cause himself to have a seizure that could kill him in his state, or get addicted to a drug and take it till his injuries heal. He decided the addiction. He knows what to expect." Gaius explained.

"Can we see him?" Freya asked.

"Yes."

So Hunith and Freya went in. Merlin was asleep in bed. Balinor held Merlin's right hand and watched over him.

"How is he?" Freya whispered.

"He fell asleep a few minutes ago. He's weak and tired but he'll be fine." Balinor answered.

"He's strong. You should get some rest."

"I'm fine."

"You're tired. I'll watch over him. Merlin would want you to rest."

"Ok."

Balinor got up and kissed Merlin's forehead.

"Love you, my boy." Balinor whispered to Merlin.

Hunith and Balinor left the room and went to get some rest. Freya sat next to Merlin and watched over him. Several hours later, Merlin woke up. Freya was asleep with her head on his shoulder. Gaius came in just as Merlin woke up.

"Merlin, it's time to take the drug." Gaius said.

"Ok." Merlin hoarsely replied. He gently woke Freya up. Freya moaned sleepily but didn't wake up at first. "Freya, I need to take my medicines. Now wake up." Freya wouldn't wake up. Merlin began to tickle her and Freya laughed. "I knew you were awake."

"Don't tickle me." Freya laughed. Gaius gave Merlin his medicines and Merlin took them. When he finished he got in a more comfortable position. Gaius left.

"Where's my father?" Merlin asked weakly.

"Your parents are resting. I volunteered to watch over you. You might want to rest." Freya answered quietly.

"Can I have something to eat?"

"I'll go get you something."

Freya went out and got their dinner. When she went back in Merlin was still awake and was trying to sit up.

"Merlin, lie back." Freya ordered. Merlin did as he was told. They both ate and when they were finished they talked until Merlin fell asleep. For the next month Merlin recovered. He had to be careful because of his surgery. Merlin still had to take the drug. Arthur lifted the ban on magic and made Merlin court warlock. Balinor and Hunith got married. Balinor and Hunith were part of Arthur's council. One night Merlin and Freya were walking when Merlin proposed to Freya. Freya accepted. The next morning Gaius came in to Merlin's chambers.

"It's time." Gaius sadly said. Merlin nodded and followed Gaius. They went to Gaius' chamber. Merlin hadn't taken the drug in half a day and was starting to have symptoms. Merlin got in bed and tried to get some sleep. Freya came and stayed with him. Merlin tried not to act weak in front of Freya. The dug caused him to lose his temper easily. That night, Merlin collapsed.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

_**Magic pt.18**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Freya went over to Merlin who had collapsed.

"Merlin, you need to stay in bed." Freya sternly said.

"No, I'm fine." Merlin panted. He tried to get up but couldn't. Freya tried to help him. "I don't need help." Freya didn't listen. She helped Merlin up but merlin pushed her away. "I said no." Then he realized what he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"It's ok. I understand. Let me help you."

"No, I can get up alone."

"No, you can't and I'm going to help you whether you liked it or not."

Merlin sighed in defeat. Freya helped Merlin up off the floor. Merlin panted a lot. Freya helped Merlin into bed. Merlin went to sleep quickly. It was dawn when Hunith and Balinor came in. Freya had refused to leave Merlin's side.

"Freya, you must rest." Hunith sighed.

"No, I want to be with him." Freya sleepily said. Hunith and Balinor sighed. They made breakfast and when they finished making breakfast Freya had fallen asleep. Balinor picked Freya up and carried her to bed. A few hours later Merlin woke up and Hunith was wiping his forehead with a cloth.

"What's happening?" Merlin asked.

"You have a fever. When you went to sleep, Freya realized that you had a fever. You've been in and out of consciousness for a while. How do you feel?' Hunith explained.

"Tired. Weak. Cold. Hungry."

"I'll get you something to eat. Freya's resting. Your father had to carry her to bed. She fell asleep next to you."

Hunith got up and got Merlin some breakfast. She helped Merlin sit up and then she gave him his breakfast. Merlin ate while Hunith cleaned. Then Balinor came in. He went to Merlin's side and sat down.

"How was the meeting?" Merlin questioned.

"The council still doesn't like what Arthur did. Arthur's thinking of retiring the ones that disagree with him. They have said some very mean things about you and Freya. They say that Arthur is the worst king ever to exist." Balinor replied.

"The people seem to think that he's the best. Since he lifted the ban on magic there has been more food and less suffering."

"I know. How do you feel?"

"Worse. I'm having a really hard time moving around."

"Get some sleep while you still can."

Merlin nodded. Hunith took Merlin's empty bowl away and Balinor helped Merlin lie down. Merlin tried to sleep but couldn't. Then Freya came out.

"Good morning." Freya greeted. She and Merlin kissed and the Freya ate her breakfast. When Freya finished she went to Merlin's side.

"Did you sleep ok?" Merlin asked softly.

"Not really. I was worried about you."

"Soon this will all be over and we can get married."

Balinor and Hunith went to go see Arthur and Gwen. Merlin and Freya talked.

"So when do you want to get married?" Freya whispered.

"I don't know. It depends on when I can get up. Maybe in 2 months. Gaius and my father said that it would take about a months to get through the illness and before that 3 weeks to get over the addiction and when that's done my body will be so drained that I will need to rest a lot. We'll have to decide when to get married when this is over." Merlin explained weakly.

"I know. I was just asking. Are you feeling any better?"

"No. If anything I feel worse. I wish that I could just sleep it off but I know I can't. I feel so sick."

"Then go to sleep."

"I'm trying not to sleep the day away."

"You need to sleep because in a few days you will have insomnia. So go to sleep."

"I'm not going to win this am I?"

"No."

Merlin sighed and went to sleep. He slept the day away and the next day. On the third day Merlin woke up coughing.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_**Magic pt. 19**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Gaius was checking Merlin's vitals. Merlin coughed and coughed. He began to curl in on himself. When it was finally over Merlin gasped. Gaius checked Merlin's fever and sighed.

"Your fever is much higher. You need to drink." Gaius sighed. Merlin nodded. Gaius got Merlin a cup of cold water. He helped Merlin drink the water and when Merlin finished Freya came in.

"Merlin, how are you?" Freya asked.

"Weak and tired. I barely have enough energy to move." Merlin answered.

"It'll get better."

Merlin groaned in responds. He tried to sit up but ended up convulsing. Gaius took the covers off of Merlin and watched him. A few minutes later it was over and Merlin fell asleep. He had been fully conscious during the seizure and now that it was over he felt drained. He slept for several hours. When he woke up he felt very weak. He tried to get up but was too sick. He sat up and then had a dizzy spell. He tried to lie down again and then Hunith came over.

"How do you feel?" Hunith whispered sadly.

"Tired. Why do I feel so weak?" Merlin answered weakly.

"It's ok. You're sick. Your fever is so high that it's confusing you. You'll get better. This will be over soon but you must be strong."

"How sick am I?"

"Very sick."

"Am I dying?"

"Yes. You can make it but you must be strong."

"Ok."

"Do you want anything?"

"Some water."

"Ok."

Hunith got Merlin some water and helped him drink it. When Merlin finished, Balinor came in. Hunith went with him.

"He doesn't understand what's going on. He's so confused." Hunith sighed.

"I want to check and see what going on inside his body." Balinor replied. Balinor went over to Merlin who was crying. Balinor found Merlin's right hand and held it. Merlin weakly looked at him.

"Why are you crying?" Balinor questioned softly.

"It hurts all over. I'm so scared." Merlin tearfully rasped.

"I know but it'll get better. I need you to stay still."

Merlin nodded. Balinor used magic and looked inside Merlin's body. When he finished he saw that Merlin was asleep. Then he went to Hunith.

"He'll be vomiting and having diarrhea tomorrow." Balinor explained.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_**Magic pt.20**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Why does this always have to happen to him?" Hunith tearfully cried.

"He'll be ok. He's strong." Balinor answered.

"He's only 24 and yet he has been injured and sick more times than I have."

"I know. He's been through a lot and yet he is alive. He'll make it."

Hunith nodded and Balinor hugged her. Hunith cried on Balinor's shoulder. Merlin slept for a few hours. When he woke up Arthur was watching him.

"What's going on?" Merlin moaned.

"You're very sick. You're worse than you were a few hours ago." Arthur calmly replied. Merlin felt bile coming up his throat. He rolled onto his side and vomited. He vomited for a few minutes and then began panting. He rolled onto his back and panted. He felt so weak. Then Merlin wet the bed. Balinor came in a few minutes later. He saw that Merlin had vomited and was looking very sick. He rubbed Merlin's forehead.

"How do you feel?" Balinor asked sadly.

"Not good. It's hard to breath." Merlin weakly groaned.

"Have you vomited or anything like that?"

"Yes."

"DO you want to take a bath?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll get a bath ready for you. Just relax."

Merlin nodded. Arthur left. Balinor got a bath prepared for Merlin. When Balinor was finished he went to Merlin. Merlin slowly sat up but felt very weak. Merlin took the blankets off and Balinor helped Merlin undress. When Merlin got into the tub, he shivered.

"It's cold." Merlin shivered.

I know but it'll help you're fever. Just relax." Balinor whispered. Merlin nodded and tried to relax. Balinor knew that Merlin was depressed. Balinor changed the sheets on the bed and then got Merlin some clothes. Merlin was very cold. He had his eyes closed and was almost asleep.

"Merlin, it's time to get out." Balinor ordered. Merlin opened his eyes and nodded. Balinor helped Merlin out of the tub. Merlin got dressed and went to bed. Balinor covered him up and then kissed Merlin on the forehead.

"You're so sick but I know you can make it through. You need to sleep." Balinor tearfully sighed. He put a hand on Merlin's cheek as Merlin cried. One of Merlin's hand was not covered by the blankets. He moved his hand so that it was on Balinor's other hand. Balinor squeezed Merlin's hand. Merlin felt very tired and started to fall asleep. A few seconds later Merlin was asleep. The next day Merlin woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Merlin was very weak and was getting worse. One day Merlin was thrashing about. He was delusional because of his fever.

"His fever's killing him." Hunith cried angrily.

"I know but he's much stronger than we think. God will help him. He'll be fine." Balinor answered. Merlin started coughing a lot and was very weak. He put his hand on his mouth. When he finished coughing he pulled his hand away. He saw the blood on his hand.

"Father?" Merlin whimpered. Balinor went to Merlin and saw the blood.

"You'll be fine. Just relax." Balinor whispered sadly. Merlin did. Balinor used a spell and looked inside Merlin's body. He saw that Merlin was in the final stage before recovery. "This will be over in a few days." Merlin nodded.

"I'm so cold." Merlin shivered. Then he had a seizure. Balinor took the blankets off Merlin and watched Merlin carefully. Merlin started gagging and Balinor put Merlin on his side. Several minutes later it was over. Merlin was unconscious. Balinor cleaned the vomit and then Gwaine and Percival came in to watch over Merlin. For the next few days Merlin got better. He was asleep when he started screaming.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

_**Magic pt. 21**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Balinor went to Merlin's side and put his hands on Merlin's shoulders. Merlin screamed for several minutes. Balinor pulled Merlin into a hug and tried to calm him down. Merlin was thrashing about and wouldn't stop. Merlin accidently hit his father. Balinor shushed Merlin. Then Merlin screamed as loud as he could and a jug of water shattered. Then Merlin started coughing.

"Sick." Merlin coughed quietly. Balinor realized that in between coughs Merlin was retching. He grabbed a bucket and put it under Merlin's face. Merlin vomited into the bucket. A few minutes later it was over. Merlin shivered violently. Balinor did not know if it was from the cold or nightmare. Merlin was crying and trembling. Then Merlin shot up and panted.

"Merlin." Balinor said. Merlin laid back down and cried. Balinor picked Merlin up and pulled him into a hug. "Breathe with me, Merlin. Calm down." Merlin tried to but was weak and scared. Hunith came in. she saw that Merlin was covered in sweat and got a wet cloth. She went to Merlin and wiped the sweat off Merlin's face.

"DO you want to tell us what it's about?" Hunith asked. Merlin nodded. He told them what it was about. When Merlin finished he cried. He cried on Balinor for several minutes before falling asleep. When he fell asleep Balinor chuckled slightly.

"He's so tired." Balinor chuckled. Then Hunith saw Merlin and smiled.

"He's still looks very sweet when he's asleep." Hunith happily answered.

"Yes, he is."

Balinor put Merlin down. Merlin whimpered slightly but didn't wake up. For the next week Merlin was like this. One night, Freya was watching Merlin when he started to have a nightmare. He started thrashing and groaning.

"Merlin, wake up." Freya whispered as she rubbed Merlin's cheek. She kissed Merlin and then Merlin's nightmare got worse. Freya didn't know what to do. "Balinor!" Balinor came out of Merlin's room and went to Merlin's side. He got a bowl of crushed lavender and put it near an opened window. Merlin began to scream. He was covered in layers of sweat. Balinor tried to get close to Merlin but Merlin was thrashing a lot. He saw that Merlin was having a nosebleed. He saw that Merlin's hands were bleeding as well. He got a bowl of water and some other things. He put his hand on Merlin's forehead. Finally the nightmare hit its climax and Merlin shot up. He panted a lot and began coughing. He coughed and coughed. When he finished he opened his eyes. Balinor hugged him. Then Merlin felt bile coming up his throat.

"I'm going to die." Merlin moaned.

"No, you aren't. Just let it out." Balinor answered softly. Merlin vomited on Balinor's shoulder. He vomited for a few minutes. He grabbed Balinor's arm and squeezed as he vomited. When it was over, Merlin panted and shivered violently. Balinor put Merlin's head on his chest. "Calm down and breathe, Merlin." Merlin did. His breathing got better but it still worried Balinor. Merlin was very weak. He was very sick. Balinor put Merlin on the bed and covered him. Merlin put his hand on Balinor's arm. He squeezed Balinor's arm. Then Merlin had a coughing fit.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

_**Magic pt.22**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin coughed and coughed. When it was over he was shivering. Balinor helped him sit up. Balinor hugged Merlin. Merlin curled up into a ball and got closer to Balinor. A few minutes later he fell asleep. Balinor put Merlin on the bed and covered him up. For the next few weeks Merlin got worse and worse. One day he entered a coma.

"Will he survive?" Hunith asked.

"He's very strong. I think he will." Gaius answered. Merlin got weaker as the day went on. His fever would get worse and he would get paler. That night Freya was holding Merlin's hand and was begging for him to wake up. Merlin was all but dead. Freya felt Merlin's hand squeeze her hand.

"Gaius, he squeezed my hand." Freya happily said.

"He's in a coma. He wouldn't have been able to squeeze your hand." Gaius sighed. Then Merlin squeezed Freya's hand again. Freya looked at Merlin and saw that his eyelids were moving.

"Gaius, he's waking up." Freya tearfully cried. Gaius saw it and went to Merlin. When he got to Merlin, Merlin was beginning to open his eyes.

"Gaius, what happened?" Merlin groggily wondered. Freya and Gaius smiled. For the next 2 weeks, Merlin had to stay in bed and rest. When Merlin was able to get up, he and Freya got married. They lived a happy life. Everyone but Freya and Merlin aged. When everyone had died, Freya and Merlin lived on. Around 1910 they had a girl and named her Nicole. They lived happily together. In 2015 Arthur returned. At least twice every decade that Freya and Merlin had lived since Arthur's death, Merlin went into depression. On the day Arthur returned, Merlin had been in depression for 4 months. He got worse as time went on. He hadn't eaten in 3 weeks and the last time he drank something was 2 days ago. Nicole was sitting next to Merlin who sat in bed doing nothing. Nicole was trying to help Merlin but he didn't snap out of it. Freya tried to get Merlin to eat but he wouldn't. He was very sick. He was dying.

"Merlin, please eat something. You're dying." Freya ordered. Merlin didn't listen. Nicole was 5 years old.

"Daddy, please get better." Nicole cried. Merlin didn't listen. Then someone knocked on the door. Freya went to see who it was. When she saw that it was Arthur she hugged him.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"I'll take you to him. He's been in depression for 4 months. I don't know how long he can live like this." Freya explained tearfully. Freya took Arthur to Merlin. When they went into the room Merlin was in Nicole was at the door. Merlin was having a seizure. Freya ran to Merlin and did what she could. When the seizure was over, Nicole ran into Freya's arms and cried.

"Will daddy be ok?" Nicole cried.

"Maybe." Freya replied. Freya sat down next to Merlin and held Nicole till she fell asleep.

"What's her name?" Arthur questioned.

"Nicole." Freya answered.

"How old is she?"

"5."

"When was she born?"

"1910. I'm pregnant with another child."

"Which parent is Nicole like the most?"

"Her father. She might look like me but she acts like Merlin."

Then Merlin woke up. When he saw Arthur he smiled. He tried to sit up but was very weak. Arthur helped Merlin lean against the pillows. Merlin managed to recover. They all lived happily.

THE END


End file.
